No Longer Alone Outtakes
by Kirurgii
Summary: Just a couple of scenes from my other story from Jasper's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

The First Meeting

On Thursday morning I woke up early and silently sneaked to grandpa's room to see whether he was awake. I opened the door slightly to see him still asleep, but decided to hurry down to the kitchen anyway, to make a healthy breakfast for him. He had caught a cold on last Saturday, and I was staying home from school to look after him. On Monday I took him to the doctor and he subscribed new medications besides his usual ones. He needed supervision to see that his medications would coordinate without serious side effects. But fortunately they only made him very sleepy. I wanted to stay with him all week, but he absolutely refused stating that school was more important.

I made him pancakes because I knew those were his favorites, poured a glass of orange juice and placed his medications on the tray, too. I grabbed the tray and carried it upstairs to his room.

"Good morning, grandpa!" I greeted him when I saw that he was awake.

"Hello, son!" He croaked.

"How are you?" I asked while I put the tray on his nightstand. "I brought you breakfast."

"Oh, pancakes." He smiled, and then started coughing. I frowned. "Don't look at me like that! The doctor said it's a simple cold, and I feel better."

"Sorry! But I can stay home to look after you." I offered gently.

"No, you have already missed school on my account. There is no need to miss more. Go to school!" He said, and then started on the pancakes.

"Alright. If you are sure." He nodded. "Then I go and get ready!"

I went to the bathroom and showered, and then got dressed. I wasn't hungry so I skipped breakfast altogether as I only had a cup of coffee, and went back to check on grandpa. I smiled when I noticed that he had finished off all the pancakes.

"So do you need anything before I leave?" I asked him.

"Yes, help me get downstairs." He said and stood up.

I rushed to his side. "The doctor said bed rest." I reminded him.

"I know, but the TV is downstairs and I want to watch it." He reasoned. I could see why he found it boring staying in his room so I refrained from disagreeing.

Instead I helped him go down the stairs and when I looked at the clock I noticed that I was late already. "Shit!" I exclaimed. "I'm late."

"Then hurry up!" Grandpa urged, and then added with an amused smile. "And watch your language."

When I arrived to school I was about ten minutes late, and I was missing history. _Fuck!_ But at least I knew the teacher wouldn't be too mad at me. He knew that I wasn't in the habit of being late and he also knew how much I loved history. When I stepped in the classroom he immediately looked up.

"Ah, Mr. Whitlock. It's nice of you to finally join us." He said sarcastically. I knew he wasn't really mad, but he had to keep up appearances.

"Sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." I said in an honest and apologetic tone.

At his nod I walked to my usual spot, and as quietly as possible settled in and turned my whole-hearted attention to the class. Mr. Travis made a couple of interesting points on the causes of the Civil War and I made a mental note to check them out at home after work. When the bell rung I gathered my stuff quickly and left for my next class. I usual didn't linger in the classroom as I didn't have friends to talk to. As I made my way to my next class I heard people whispering about the new students. Oh, yeah, I had completely forgotten that new additions had arrived to our rainy town. As I waited for the teacher I listened a bit to the girls' gossip out of curiosity. They were gushing about some guy with bronze hair and his brother, but soon I tuned them out. Two new guys meant that I had a chance at getting rid of Lauren. How nice it would be if she transferred her unwanted affections to one of them!

However, that hope soon evaporated when I saw Lauren eying me in her usual longing way and not so discreetly following me to the library. _Oh, fuck!_ What the hell I did in my previous life to deserve this? I decided to skip lunch period because I didn't want to give her an opportunity to harass me. So I had spent my free period and lunch in the library drawing a couple of sketches. I liked spending time in the library; it was so peaceful and quiet.

When I arrived to Biology it was early and only a couple of students were there so I settled in my seat. I was idly leafing through our book when I felt someone hurriedly sitting down next to me. So I guess I have a new lab partner.

"Hello." She addressed me cheerfully. "I'm Alice Cullen. I just moved here with my family." She continued so looked at her and saw her smiling softly at me.

So I introduced myself. "Hi. I'm Jasper Whitlock." I didn't offer my hand to shake because I wasn't particularly fond of touching strangers or anyone for that matter. A habit that was a result of my unique upbringing, for a long time touch only meant slapping or kicking, and in my mind I associated touch to pain. When she just sat there and looked at me I thought that the conversation was over so I turned my attention to the front of the class hoping the teacher would arrive and I would have a topic to think about beside my father. But it seemed at Alice wasn't done speaking after all. I guess I should be thankful for that at least that would keep my thoughts at bay for now.

"It's really nice to finally meet you. I'm your new lab partner by the way, but you've already figured that out I guess. Anyway it will be fun to finally have someone to do the assignments with. It sucked to be alone." She said this very quickly never breaking her smile. She seemed very nervous about something, but I guess starting a new school and meeting new people could be very nerve wrecking as she was just settling in a new surrounding.

The teacher's arrival saved me from having to answer. I had no idea how to put her ease, and I wasn't the most social person on the planet. After a couple of minutes she seemed to calm down, and I wasn't paying much attention to her until I heard her take in a quick breathe. I watched her from the corner of my eyes and I saw that she was staring at my arm. _Fuck!_ I quickly covered it. Had she seen my scars or just my tattoo? _Fuck! Fuck!_ If she saw my scars she could tell the whole school about it. For all I know she can be like Jessica Stanley. She looked scared and apologetic, but I simply ignored her. I couldn't deal with her now. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring and to be free from this close proximity with her. And when finally the class ended I practically ran away preventing her from asking questions.

During gym class I calmed down somewhat and realized that I was acting very rude to the new girl. Probably she only saw my tattoo. When the class was over I quickly called grandpa to check on him, and then headed to my bike and left for the Diner. Nothing unusual had happened at work.

At home I noted happily that grandpa was really better because when I got home he was still awake and as usual watched some TV show.

"So what would you like for dinner?" I asked after I rested for a while watching the TV with him.

He frowned. "You shouldn't cook anything. It's late and you had a long day."

I smiled at his concern. "It's okay. I'm not tired." He didn't look convinced so I offered a compromise. "How about I make something quick and easy? Like macaroni and cheese?"

"Sure. That wouldn't take too much time." Finally, he relented. I stood up and went to the kitchen.

I was still amazed at the fact that I had a grandfather who liked me and didn't think ill of me. This last year was probably the weirdest year in my life so different from the others. I had finally had a home and it really felt wonderful. It took time to get used to the pleasant atmosphere here and grandpa's affection and supporting presence. At first this whole thing felt odd and awkward and I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. But it never came. And gradually I became comfortable and started to let grandpa in, but I didn't share everything with him. I thought it would be better for both of us.

After dinner I went to my room to do my homework, but during studying my thoughts turned to the new girl and the fact that she saw my tattoo. At least I hoped that was the only thing that she had seen. I rolled up my sleeve and looked at the tattoo while thinking about my mother. I had often wondered how my life would have turned out if she hadn't had that accident. I closed my eyes and tried to recall her face, but oddly enough I only remembered her gentle smile and the loving way she used to look at me. I really missed her at times like these. My gaze then wandered over the big scar above my tattoo and my momentary peace was broken as I recalled how it got there. I lightly ran my fingertip along it shuddering as I remembered the sound and the pain as my father's belt connected to my skin. I knew that I would have a restless night.

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual as my strange and wild dreams kept me from a sound sleep. As I was up I decided to go to school early, just to make sure that I wouldn't be late twice in a row. However, this time I had arrived way too early. As it was raining lightly I couldn't linger around the benches so I did the next best thing and went to class. As I had plenty of time I decided to draw the remnants of my dream from last night and soon I was absorbed in my work.

Suddenly my concentration was broken by a cheerful voice. "Good morning, Jasper!"

I looked up in surprise, other than Lauren people usually leave me alone. Of course it was the new girl. She was in this class, too? I didn't see her yesterday. I remembered how rude I had been after Biology so now I answered politely.

"Good morning to you, too." I greeted her, and quickly covered my drawing. She had already pried enough in my affairs yesterday.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize if I offended you yesterday by looking at your tattoo." I looked at her sharply. _Fuck, she saw it!_ Did she see my scars, too? The hell if I was going to tell her anything. She was just like Lauren having no regard for other people's privacy. But she continued unaware of my darkening thoughts.

"It… It was just right there, in front of me and couldn't help but look. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She looked nervous and afraid. I guess my expression must have told her everything, but as I looked into her eyes I only saw apology and sincerity. And I noticed that her eyes were a remarkable emerald color. I had never seen eyes like that, but I didn't let them distract me.

"Relax, Alice! It's okay, you just caught me off guard yesterday." I tried to calm her down with my words and tone. I didn't have to be rude to her all the time. And everything was fine as it seemed that she had only seen my tattoo.

But as the teacher arrived I had other things to concentrate on than Alice.

I hadn't noticed Lauren following me today so I deemed it safe to eat lunch at the cafeteria. Maybe the new guys really distracted her. I went to my usual spot on the far corner of the room and I knew at once that I had made the wrong decision. As soon as I sat down I saw from the corner of my eyes as Lauren stood up and slowly started to walk towards me. _Fucking hell!_ What the fuck should I do to get rid of her? I ran a hand through my hair in sheer frustration.

"Hello, Jasper!" She practically purred. God, that was ridiculous!

"Lauren." I nodded.

"How are you these days?" She asked while flipping her over her shoulder.

"Fine." There was no need to elaborate as that would only spur her on. Not that it stopped her when I was rude. I think she even liked that.

"I'm sure you have noticed that we have new students." She paused whether to wait for an answer or a reaction I had no idea, but I didn't give her either. "Anyway, one of them is Edward. He is absolutely gorgeous…"

I interrupted her because her insane chatter was getting on my last nerves, and the last thing I wanted was to listen to her gush over a guy. _I didn't give a shit about it!_ "Why the hell would I be interested in that?"

She flashed an ugly smile and reached toward my hand, but I pulled it away just in time. "Well, Edward had asked me out, but I told him no because I wanted to give you a last chance." She said sweetly.

"A last chance for what? When the fuck would you understand that I have zero interest in you?" I asked, and for the first time I sensed that I might made my point come through for her. "So I hope you guys will be happy together." I added, and then stood up and left. She got me so annoyed that I wasn't hungry any more. I shuddered at thought of her almost touching my hand. So to clear my head I went for a quick walk around the school. I wasn't in the best of moods today.

My calming down process had taken more time than I had thought and I only made it to class seconds before Mr. Banner arrived. He even saw me dash in right before him and he shook his head in disapprovement. Alice, of course had already been in her seat.

We had to do lab today, and I was pleased to note that Alice was smart so we finished the task quickly. I was thinking what to do next as I wasn't too keen on small talk especially after the incident before History today, and just when I made the decision to simply read a book Alice addressed me.

"So you like drawing?" She blurted out suddenly, and I saw the horrified expression on her face. It was clear that she was embarrassed at being caught prying again. "I'm sorry, I just saw you drawing something before History."

I had to smile at her apology. It seemed at she apologized a lot, and I wondered whether it was her habit or I frightened her that much yesterday and this morning.

"Yes." I said with a reassuring smile. I hoped that I wasn't that scary.

Once her embarrassment passed she continued her line of questioning. "And what do you like to draw?" She was very curious I could see it in her eyes.

"Well, I don't have a specific or favorite theme. I just draw what I'm in the mood for." I replied simply because I didn't want to explain.

"But what do you usually draw? People? Scenes?" She asked sounding a little exasperated like my short answer was annoying her for some reason. I watched in amusement as her eyes widened and she hastily added. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I really had to smile at that. The apology in her tone again. Judging from her body language it was me who made her nervous. I frightened her with my abrupt behavior and I didn't like the thought of being scary. I was too much like _him _already… But before those thoughts could take over I answered her so I could make her relax and to turn my thoughts away from their darkening direction.

"Yes, sometimes I do portraits or still lives. Other times I just draw something abstract." I saw the question in her eyes and I waited for it.

"Can I… Can I see what you drew this morning?" She asked timidly.

I looked into her eyes to see the reason for her questioning. She seemed genuinely interested in my drawing and for some reason it didn't seem like prying any more. Her expression was so open and honest that I realized that she was simply friendly without any ulterior motives. I had to stifle my chuckle when I saw her open her mouth no doubt to apologize again so I turned to reach for my drawing. I leafed over my sketch book to find my drawing from this morning and silently handed over to her. I felt oddly comfortable sharing that with her, it wasn't that personal. It was just a sketch.

She looked at it for long minutes before saying quietly. "Wow. It's really beautiful. You are very talented."

"Thanks." I acknowledged the complement. "But it's not that good." I said while looking at the picture again. It was true, it wasn't my best work. However, when she didn't say anything for a long time I looked at her again.

"Yes, it is. You are very good at this." She said honestly.

This time I was the embarrassed one. The only other person who had seen my pictures were grandpa and even his compliments were strange, I had no idea how to react to them as I had no experience with them so I simply smiled at Alice. I suddenly realized that I had smiled more during this last ten minutes or so than in the last year. Her influence was dangerous, it made me forget my boundaries, and they were there for a reason. So when the bell rung I quickly got the hell out of there, but as I didn't want to be the scary monster again I said.

"Good bye. Have a nice weekend."

"You, too." She said with a mysterious smile.

After school I went to the Diner to start my shift. Fridays were the busiest day of the week for me, and today was no exception. I was repeating the latest order to Tim, the chef when he laughed suddenly.

"New guests in you sector, man!" He sounded amused.

I sighed deeply. Why did everybody sit in my sector? There were other seats, too. But I chose to see the bright side, it meant more tips. So when I went to the table I was taken aback by the familiar faces I encountered. It was Alice with her family and Bella. I quickly composed myself it wasn't the time or the place to freak out.

"Hello! Welcome to the Forks Diner!" I greeted them politely.

"Well, hello um… Jasper" The big guy addressed me after he none too subtly checked my nametag. "You are going to Forks High, right?" He asked in a cheerful and friendly tone.

"Yeah. I have some classes with your siblings." I told him honestly.

"Hey, that's cool. So what can we eat here?" He asked eagerly rubbing his palms together.

"Here are the menus. I will now take your drink orders." I thought that was the end of the small talk so I went back to business. When they gave me their drink orders was the first time I had actually looked at Alice. It was the first time that I had noticed how beautiful she really was, especially in that emerald green sweater that enhanced those remarkable eyes. I stopped myself short at the direction my thoughts had taken. It made no difference at all whether she was beautiful or not, she was simply my classmate and nothing more. And that would never change…

When I returned with their drink my mind was made up. I wouldn't let her presence influence me here or in school. I would keep my distance from her just like from everyone else. There was nothing special in her to make me want to do anything with her. So I served them in my usual polite, but detached manner.

"So could you decide on the food or do you need more time?" I asked taking out my notebook.

"I have a question." The big guy stated curiously, and then asked. "The menu says big burger. So how big it is?"

"It's the size of two regular burgers." I gave the standard answer.

"Cool. I want two of those with French fries." He said quickly. I wasn't surprised at his order considering his size so I neatly wrote it down waiting for the others to order.

"Make that three. And also French fries, too." Edward said and I wrote that down, too without looking up.

But when I looked up Alice smiled while saying. "I'd like a garden burger, please." I didn't see the need to return the smile as suddenly I became suspicious of her behavior, but I decided to dwell on it later.

"Yeah, me too." Bella's voice broke my concentration.

I wrote that down, too and then left them. After tending to other tables I wordlessly gave them their food and went back to work. I couldn't help, but wonder why they were here. Was this the meaning of her mysterious smile? Did she know that we would meet again today? I wouldn't like if the answer was yes. I really didn't need another girl's unwanted attention or another stalker. But maybe this time the paranoia was speaking as until now she didn't act like she was interested in me that way. The Diner was a popular place and they were new in Forks, it could easily mean that they were just checking out the places here however few they might be. Yes, probably I had nothing to do with their presence here. This thought calmed me down.

The rush hour was soon over giving me a little time to rest. After a while I noticed Edward gesturing for me that they were ready to pay.

"Can I count in one?" I asked slightly indicating Bella with my head. Before she could react Edward answered.

"Of course." I nodded and went to the cashier to get their bill.

Edward paid quickly giving me a very nice tip, and when they stood to leave Alice turned to me.

"Goodbye, Jasper! Have a nice weekend." She echoed my words from earlier with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, you, too." I said seriously.

I really wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. I was too tired and confused. I saw her smile slightly falter at my tone, and it puzzled me. Her actions were too confusing for me to know how to react: one minute she acts simply friendly, and in another she acts like she is interested. I had to figure out which was true because being a little friendly didn't bother me, but the other option bothered me a great deal. I wasn't interested in dating anyone, I was very content alone. Besides if she was really interested in me it was because of my looks that girls for some reason found attractive though I had never understood why. And I knew that she would never be interested in the person who I was. I was too fucked-up for that and I was sure that she could never understand me.

* * *

><p>So what do you think of the first outtake?<p>

Any ideas for the next one?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 17 and parts of 18 from Jasper's point of view.**

Christmas break

The last day of school started out as any normal day did. It wasn't too cold outside so I waited for Alice in the parking lot. It always made her so happy when she saw me waiting for her that I thought why the hell not to do it. It never hurt anybody. My relationship with Alice was at a weird transition place where we were more just friends, but not a couple yet. I still didn't know whether I wanted more. I really enjoyed spending time with her as she was always so cheerful and happy that it put me in a better mood, too. And of course she was hot as fuck which never hurt.

When she had arrived I could tell from her smile and bouncing steps that she was excited about something so I decided to voice my observation after I greeted her.

"You seem excited." I commented casually. "Any particular reason for it?"

She smiled at me. "We get the result for our history assignment. Aren't you curious?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, of course, the assignment. I'm not too worried about it." I said as I felt that we did an excellent job with it.

"Me neither." She said triumphantly. "I know we are going to get A+ for it." She was so certain about it that I simply smiled, and then settled in my seat as we arrived to the classroom. And of course she was right. When I looked back at her she simply grinned back. However, after class there was a big surprise in store for me.

"Mr. Whitlock, could you please stay for a minute!" Mr. Travis asked me from his seat at his desk. Alice looked at me questioningly, but I was as puzzled as she was.

"Of course." I nodded and walked up to him.

He waited for everyone to leave before he started to explain his request.

"I will get straight to the point." He started in his usual no nonsense manner. "I was impressed with your drawings in your assignment. I'm an enthusiastic amateur when it comes to arts, but I thought that these pictures were exceptional so I showed them to my friend. I hope you don't mind. He is an expert as he teaches art at the university in Seattle, and he was as impressed with your work as I was. He had said that your talent is very promising. He had a lot of questions about you and your work, and as I couldn't satisfy his curiosity fully he is interested in meeting you in person." He finished his lengthy explanation. "So what do you think?"

At first I was unable to reply. My head was spinning with all the information he had just said. An art teacher liked my work? Can it be true? What does it mean?

"Um… I'm a little overwhelmed to be honest, but I'm certainly interested, too." I answered when I finally found my voice. _Fuck, yeah I was interested!_ It would be like a dream come true.

"That's good because he also offered to introduce some of your work at an exhibition." He added with a smile. I gaped at him. I could hardly believe it was true.

Mr. Travis smiled at me and continued to ease my surprise. "Here is his number." He handed over a piece of paper. "He asked me to give this to you. He said that you can call him after six o'clock to talk about the details of a meeting."

"Thank you." I said while putting the paper in my back pocket. I guess I was still in shock.

I couldn't stay longer in the classroom as I had to go to my next class. During my free period I was thinking over that offer. It was a great opportunity. I always wanted to become a painter like my mother, but I had never thought that I might have talent for it. I had never shown my pictures to anyone as I was too shy about them to even show them to grandpa. Alice always said that I was talented, but the truth was she wasn't an expert and she was biased because she loved me. But this praise came from an objective point of view, and I desperately wanted to prove that I could be as good as my mother. I decided to do everything in my power to make this happen. I wanted to become an artist.

I noticed that I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I was late for lunch. Alice would be furious, but I smiled at that. I really enjoyed riling her up because her green eyes flashed in a breathtaking emerald hue when she was angry. _And that sight totally worth her temper!_

She didn't disappoint. She didn't even wait for me to sit down before firing her first question at me.

"So what happened?" I couldn't help laughing at her outburst and everybody joined in.

"Wow. Curious much?" I asked in a teasing voice.

She looked embarrassed, and she blushed a little. "Sorry." She mumbled while looking down. I could tell that she tried to wait patiently while I settled down so I took my time. _I wanted to see those eyes!_ And I chuckled when she glared at me with irritation.

"Mr. Travis wanted to talk to me about the drawings in our project. He said that he had a friend who was teaching art at the University of Seattle and he had given my drawings to him to have a look." I started to explain, but at this point stopped to let them take everything in. "He said that they were very promising and he was impressed. He is interested in a personal meeting with me." I finished it quietly as it still seemed too surreal to be true. I needed time for everything to sink in.

"You see, I told you that you are very talented." Alice was the first to break the silence.

"But that wasn't all." I added quickly. "He said if that meeting goes well, there was a possibility that some of my works might be introduced at an exhibition in Seattle." Everybody just sat there looking at me in awe. It felt really uncomfortable.

Finally Edward broke the ice. "Congratulation!"

"Thanks, man." I was grateful for his compliment and his attempt at putting me at ease.

And of course little Alice perked up again. "So what happens next?"

"Well, Mr. Travis gave me his friend's phone number so I could contract him to talk about the details." At this she squalled loudly and started bouncing in her seat. I had to laugh at her bubbly joy; it was so nice to see.

"We have to celebrate this." She said still bouncing. "How about a night out in Port Angeles?" The others agreed so I did the same although somewhat reluctantly. This whole thing wasn't definite as that guy still can decide that I'm just an average guy who didn't worth his time. I thought that this celebration was way too early, but I didn't want to ruin Alice's fun. She was so happy…

That night in Port Angeles I had no idea how to act around Alice. It was the first time that all of us went out since I learnt about her feelings. It was clear that she wanted more than just hanging out as friends and at first I was okay with that. I tried to be a little flirty with her and her answering smiles were reward enough, but soon it became too much. I didn't feel comfortable with so much touching and I didn't want to lead her on. I had the hardest time in the movies. Halfway through the movie I noticed that Alice wasn't even paying attention to the movie at hand, rather she was concentrating on me. I knew it shouldn't have, but it made me self-conscious and uncomfortable. I was very grateful that she wasn't pressuring me. This was exactly what I had told her about a relationship with me would be like. I really couldn't offer her much even as we were out at a semi-date. I knew it didn't seem so to her, but I was really trying, I was just that fucked-up. I knew that if we continued in this manner much longer, sooner or later she would get frustrated with me. However, at the end of the night I got over myself and gave her a hug as a sign that I was trying to move forward. Even though I took baby steps.

During the break I had a different schedule at the Diner and I was grateful for the change. I worked during the morning until 14 p.m. and it was less tiring than working after school. As it left my afternoons more or less free I spent a lot of time with Alice and her brothers. I had already had a steady friendship with Edward, but now I was making progress with Emmett, too. He really liked playing video games so we often played. I was surprised to note that my social life became busy, but I guess that was the natural consequence of having friends. _Who knew?_ I wanted to spend time with grandpa, too so I didn't go over to the Cullen's every day, but when I was there I was either learning how to play the guitar from Edward or I was hanging out with Alice. We didn't do anything too exciting we just talked or listened to some music. On Mondays I went to see Dr. Simmons. I had told her my experience about touching when I was in Port Angeles and my thoughts on the matter, so she suggested that like everything else I needed to practice it, too. I didn't have to push it, but I should practice whole-heartedly, that is, always keep the contact a little longer.

As I was sitting on Alice's sofa thinking about these it suddenly occurred to me if I practiced with Alice I could kill two birds with the one stone. I would be practicing and it would prove to her that I tried. Now I only needed a way to broach the subject so I looked at her, but found her looking at me. She was studying my features as her eyes wandered across my body stopping at my hair where they lingered a little more. This amused me greatly as lately I caught her countless times doing the same thing. So I waited until her eyes settled on mine and when they did I smirked at her letting her know that I caught her again.

However, I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I asked. "Can I have a question?" She immediately blushed so I clarified the topic. "It's about my therapy."

"Sure." She replied with a relieved sigh and this made me chuckle. I wouldn't embarrass her further with questions about her apparent staring. But I couldn't deny that I was curious about it. Did she really like my looks that much?

"So I got a homework assignment that I rather practice with you than grandpa." I said and it was the truth. I really liked grandpa, but practicing this with him would be very awkward to say the least.

"Yes?" She asked in a curious manner.

"Okay. It's about my discomfort with touching. Dr. Simons says that I should start building my tolerance with that. So basically I should be touching someone for an extended period of time. And I thought if you don't mind I would lie down next to you on your bed." I nodded with my head to the empty space on her bed. I hoped she didn't think too much into this request. At first she just looked at me blankly, but when full realization hit her she flashed me a huge smile and said.

"Of course I don't mind." She sounded very happy, almost giddy.

As she scooted over to make room for me I stood up and walked over to her bed. I made my movements slow and deliberate because I noticed that her breathing picked up and I wanted to calm her down. It was an innocent practice session; at least it was for me. I lied down facing her and I put my hand in front of my face, but didn't try to reach for her hand. Unconsciously she mimicked my position. She wasn't relaxed at all so I started to tell her grandpa's latest adventure in the kitchen. I felt as she gradually started to calm down and get used to my close proximity. Surprisingly I was calmer in this situation than she which was weird considering I was the one with touching issues. I slowly lifted my hand to cover hers never breaking the story I was telling. She laughed lightly at the story, and then she told a story of her own about the special bond she was sharing with Edward. After that we fell quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence, in fact it was quite comfortable. I looked into her beautiful eyes because it was truly a mirror to her soul. I really enjoyed seeing all her emotions flickering through those gorgeous emerald orbs. Her look was so open and so full of love that it made me think about our current relationship, and I honestly couldn't find a reason why I was holding back. I felt very comfortable in her company, and despite my initial doubts it was clear that she was telling the truth and she loved me despite everything. It didn't bother her that I had a complicated past, I had a lot of troublesome issues and I had no idea about my feelings for her. But suddenly I knew that it was only a matter of time before I give in to her feelings as they always felt nice.

Soon Christmas Eve had arrived. I had very mixed feelings about this holiday because for a long time it was just another day for me without the tree or the presents. Last year was my first real Christmas celebration since my mother's death. It felt strange as the holiday spirit finally affected me, too. This Christmas we had a shapely little tree standing on a table, and grandpa and I decorated it together. I gave a lot of thought for gifts this year as I had another important person in my life. I couldn't come up with a good gift idea for Alice, but then I remembered that she liked my drawings so I made her a collection that mainly contained portraits. I made a portrait about her as well, and in her picture I used all the colors of the palette because there was nothing grey in that bubbly girl. For grandpa I got a CD that contained old time radio shows that I knew he had missed. And on the same principle a DVD with old time TV shows. He really appreciated them.

I was doing the dishes in the kitchen when I heard my phone ringing.

"Jasper, your phone!" Grandpa called from the living room.

"Yeah, I heard." I came to the room while wiping my hands in a towel. I quickly checked the caller ID and I wasn't surprised to see Alice's name on the screen.

"Hey, Alice! Merry Christmas!" I greeted her.

"Merry Christmas!" She said loudly and I felt her enjoyment even through the phone. I could easily picture her in front of their Christmas tree bouncing in excitement over all the gifts she had received. This mental picture made me smile.

"So what did you get for Christmas?" She asked and her eagerness and curiosity made me laugh.

"I got a cool new helmet and some needed parts for my bike." I saw as grandpa smiled at me. What can I say? I really liked my presents.

"What about you? Or is the list too long to tell me over the phone?" I asked her.

"Hey!" She said in mock anger. "I didn't have that much presents. But I'd rather show them." She said playfully. From her tone I detected that she got some clothes that she really liked.

"So you are still coming over the day after tomorrow?" She asked after a momentary pause.

"Yeah. I'll be there around four after I dropped grandpa off." I answered.

I spent the next day at home with grandpa. We didn't do much just ate and relaxed while listening to his CD. I hadn't realized until that day that I really needed a little down time with grandpa. My days had been so busy with work, my therapy and my relationship with Alice that I hadn't noticed how tired I actually was.

The next day I drove grandpa to Mr. Adams' house. They had a tradition of every year gathering around at someone's place to catch up and to play poker, and this year they went to Mr. Adams'. I parked the car in front of the house.

"I don't know when I will come to pick you up, but I will ring you about it. And you can call me if you are too bored." I told him as he was about to get out.

He chuckled deeply at my monologue. "You do realize that I'm a grown man, don't you?"

"Sorry. Sometimes I just worry about you." I confessed quietly. I had never told him in words that I loved him, but I know that he knew it. Neither of us was one for big confessions. Our most emotional conversation had been when I had thanked him for saving me despite my hostile behavior.

He gave me a gently hug. "I know." He whispered into my ear.

When I arrived to Alice's house the others had already been there. At first we hung out in the living room, but soon the couples retired to be alone, and this of course left me alone with little Alice. Not that I minded. We went to her room where she put on some CD with Christmas songs, and she settled down next to me on her sofa.

"Well, I have a confession to make." She broke the silence and she seemed nervous.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously. I had no idea why she would act this way. But I guess I will find out soon.

"Yes, so I bought you a present. I hope that's alright." She quickly blurted out, and waited for my reaction. So I wasn't the only one who thought about gifts. I could only hope that she hadn't gone overboard.

I smiled at her to calm her down before saying. "I have a present for you, too. It's in my bag downstairs. So I go and retrieve it. Okay?"

"Sure." She answered excitedly. So I quickly went downstairs to get my present. When I got back she sat there in the same position I left her.

"Can I go first?" She immediately asked while bouncing only slightly. It was amusing to see how she tried to fight it.

"Go ahead." I smiled as her excitement affected me, too.

She ran to her closet and came back with a rather large package. _Fuck!_ That much about going overboard! Although I couldn't deny that I was very curious about what she would give me. I slowly tore the wrapper away and my breath caught in my throat. It was the most beautiful portfolio holder that I had ever seen, and to my amazement there was even an engraving inside. A quote from Robert E. Lee that was very inspirational. I had no words as this was probably the most perfect gift ever.

"This is the most beautiful gift I have ever got." I said when finally I found my voice. I leaned closer to her and gave a gentle hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

She leaned back to look at me and asked. "Really?"

"Really." I replied with a nod. Suddenly I felt a little ashamed of my gift for her. It was nowhere near as valuable or perfect as hers had been, but I assured myself with the fact that the thought counted and she liked my pictures.

"Are you curious about your gift, too?" So I finally asked after my internal battle. It was too late to backtrack anyway. So I handed over the sketchbook. . "I'm afraid it isn't as beautiful as your gift, but I have a feeling you would appreciate it." I felt the need to add this.

I had to laugh at how eagerly she opened the present. At first she just stared at it so I urged her to open it. She slowly leafed through the pages lingering a little longer at her own portrait, and finally settled on the last picture about me. I added that picture only yesterday as an afterthought, just to really include everybody she loved. She lightly caressed my eyes on the paper and I saw as tears formed in her eyes. Maybe this present wasn't such a great idea.

"Alice?" I forced her to look at me. "Is there something wrong?"

She sniffled a little before answering. "No, nothing. It's so… I have no words. It's the best gift ever." And then she surprised the shit out of me by hugging me impossibly hard. I let her hold me for a while, but then I needed to see that she was really alright. I gently brushed away her tears and examined her features. She was fucking beautiful at that moment and all I could concentrate on was those huge emerald eyes in front of me. Her earlier tears gave a sparkling quality to them. Suddenly I felt the same urge as a long time ago in a bowling arena, however, this time I knew it would be right. It felt so right that before I could talk myself out of it I leaned closer and pressed my lips to hers. At first I used the softest of pressure to give her time and space if she didn't want my touch, and when I felt her returning the kiss I started kissing her in earnest. When the opportunity presented itself I ran the tip of my tongue along her lower lip immediately tasting her cherry lip balm. In a matter of seconds she opened her mouth and I was overwhelmed with the sweet taste of Alice mixed with cherry. At the intense combination of her taste and her hands in my hair I couldn't hold back my moan. When she didn't react I knew at once that I had to guide her through it so I retreated allowing her to taste me, too. Soon we found a pleasurable pace of stroking and caressing. When I felt the need to breathe again I softly leaned back.

I kept my eyes at her adorably flushed face. I started caressing her cheek in order to coax her into opening her eyes. I wanted to see those deep and open orbs. And finally it happened.

"Wow." She breathed out dreamily.

"Yeah, you could say that." I replied with a smile. I saw as a myriad of emotions and questions flashed across her beautiful eyes, and I wished I knew the answers. But the truth was I needed to think so without a word I gently hugged her closer strangely enjoying her closeness. She was the one who broke the silence.

"So what did you get for your grandpa?" I was grateful for this change of topic. Maybe she needed time, too. We started to talk about the holiday and she eventually showed me her other gifts. Our peaceful moment was broken by the ringing of my phone.

"Sorry." I muttered and reached to answer it.

"Hey, grandpa!" I greeted him after checking the caller ID.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, but Jim's wife came home earlier than planned ruining our peaceful game." He sounded frustrated. "So can you come and pick me up?"

"Of course. I'll be there in 15 minutes." And with that I ended the call.

I turned back to Alice. "That was grandpa. I should go."

"Okay. I'll walk you out." She said in understanding.

When we reached the living room everybody was there making it easer for me to say goodbye. Alice walked me all the way to the car. Before opening the door impulsively I leaned in and pecked her soft lips quickly, and then started the car and drove away.

Later I lied awake in my bed thinking about the kiss I had shared with Alice. I wasn't planning on kissing her, but the urge just came over me. And it was a good kiss and it felt really nice. But it also proved my theory about her inexperience, and that was something that I had to take into consideration, too. I think it was safe to say that our relationship was more than mere friendship. Alice was really good at giving me space to think and to regroup and if she continued in that manner than I think this new relationship can work. We just have to move at a really slow pace.

The next day I was due to go over to the Cullen's again to have my usual guitar lesson with Edward although now I needed to talk to Alice, too. When I arrived I was surprised that Edward answered the door instead of Alice. But I didn't give much thought to this as usually she left me alone with Edward when we played the guitar. So we started practicing in the living room and soon Emmett joined us, too.

"So Jasper man, where did you leave the pixie?" Emmett asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

I frowned at him. "I haven't seen her today."

His eyes widened in surprise, and then a devilish smile appeared on his suddenly excited face. I looked at Edward for an explanation, but he seemed just as lost as I was.

"Awesome!" Emmett cried eagerly. "The chance I was waiting for." He quickly explained to me that he wanted to have a little fun with her sister, but so far she had always ruined his plans. So he convinced me to call her from the living room to see her reaction that I had already been there. I thought it could be a great opportunity to break the possible awkwardness between Alice and me after last night. Not to mention how fucking beautiful she was when she was angry! Naturally I didn't share this information with her bothers instead I dialed.

"Hey, Alice! How are you?" I greeted her while Emmett sniggered in the background.

"Hello, Jazz!" She answered in her ever cheerful manner.

"Jazz?" I asked in amusement that both Emmett and Edward shared. That certainly was a unique nickname.

Her explanation sounded embarrassed, but I put her at ease by saying that I liked it.

"So is it okay if I call you that?" She asked in a calmer tone.

"Sure." I answered while thinking why the hell not. Meanwhile, Emmett's excitement just grew waiting for his sister to get the joke.

"So how can I help you?" She asked suddenly in a curious tone.

I winked at Emmett before answering. "Oh, I was just wondering if you would ever come out of your room." Emmett couldn't contain his mirth any longer.

"How…" She started musing, and then suddenly she exploded. "Jasper Whitlock!" And this time I didn't even need the phone to hear her shout.

We started laughing in the living room until a furious looking Alice joined us. Her emerald eyes flashed in my favorite way. _Jesus, she was fucking glorious! _

"Oh, little sis, you should have seen your face just now." Emmett taunted his sister.

However, before the situation could get out of hand I realized that it was time to share my thoughts with Alice. "Alice, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said absent-mindedly.

However, in her room she immediately tensed, and she looked embarrassed when commented on the mess in her room. We talked a bit about our earlier joke, but I knew it was time to man up and talk to the girl about our kiss.

"Alice! I would like to talk to you about um… last night. About that kiss." I spoke up at last, and at her understanding nod I continued. "I think first we need time to adjust to everything." What kind of an explanation was that? _I was like a moronic fuck!_ Judging from her hurt expression I could tell I screwed up royally. I needed to fix it.

I reached out to lift her head to meet my apologetic eyes. It really hurt to see the pain in her eyes so I quickly started a more detailed explanation.

"I think you misunderstood me, Alice. I meant that we should still take things slowly. That kiss has changed our relationship, moved it past friendship. But we still need time to get comfortable with each other." I hoped I made more sense this time.

I studied her face and she seemed relieved and smiled happily at me. Tentatively she wound her arms around me and gave me a sweet hug, at first I felt a bit uncomfortable, but I knew that now was not the time to ease back. And my discomfort soon evaporated, anyway. When she leaned back I saw that she was looking at my lips so I waited for her to initiate the kiss this time. She simply pressed her lips to mine like I did the night before, and I took the rein afterwards because I wanted to reassure her that what I had said was true. I felt ready to have a real relationship with her.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that this update took me so long, but I had a writer's block and being in Jasper's head never been easy:)<p>

Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 23 from Jasper's point of view.

The First Time

I was riding on my bike to pick up Alice from Rose's house. I was invited over to the Cullen's for dinner again and I accepted as I hadn't dined with them for a while. Yeah, I was too busy fooling around with Alice. _Fuck!_ I was getting aroused by simply thinking about it. Who would have known that such a small person could contain so much passion? We were experimenting with the more physical side of our relationship, and Alice turned out to be quite the seductress. I tried everything to curb my desires, but she made it really hard with her enthusiastic reactions. I was sure that she had no idea how much I wanted her or how much her little moans and mews were turning me on. But exactly that naivety was that kept my desire in check. She had no experience therefore she had hardly any idea what she was doing. I tried to be as considerate to her feelings and needs as I could, but it wasn't that easy. I may have been nice, but I was still a guy with needs. And who could blame me with as hot a girlfriend as Alice.

I was preoccupied with these thoughts when I parked my bike in front of Rose's house and patiently waited for Alice. It still felt so strange to be in a loving relationship with her, and just because of her feelings, but mine, too. I was in love for the first time in my life and it really felt fantastic. I could recall the exact moment when I realized that what I had felt for little Alice was love. It was on our first date when I had uttered those immortal words that changed everything.

_I was waiting for Alice to come back from the bathroom. She looked perfectly fine to me, but she needed a mirror to reassure herself. She was such a girl. While I waited I listened to the lively music the band was playing. I loved this place as it had a certain calming and nice atmosphere about it. I thought Alice would appreciate the music and the opportunity of dancing. I noticed her walking toward me with a wide smile on her lovely face which I returned. So her hair wasn't that horrible as she had thought. I concluded in amusement. _

"_Everything alright?" I asked a bit teasingly._

"_Perfect." She whispered before lightly pecking my lips. "How do you know this place?"_

_I proceeded to tell her about Rick and my fondness of live Jazz music that I knew she shared. So we continued to talk about music and the Longue in particular. I didn't know whether because of the music or because of the company, but I felt a cozy and warm feeling spreading across my entire being. I had no idea what it was, but it sure as hell felt nice. Under the influence of this intoxicating feeling I stood up and held my hand out for Alice._

"_May I have this dance, ma'am?" I just needed to feel her in my arms._

"_Sure." She simply answered accepting my hand._

_As we danced that strange warm feeling only increased and when I looked into Alice's big green eyes realization hit me like a bolt of lightening. I was in love! That's why it felt so warm and nice. Thinking about it I realized that this was I had always seen in Alice's eyes. The warmth and the wonder… It was love. And without thinking too much about the consequences I immediately told her. After all, she certainly deserved to hear it soon._

"_I love you." As I whispered this into her ear felt this powerful emotion almost overwhelming me. _

_She stopped moving and stared at me in complete shock. It took her a surprisingly long to realize that she had heard me correctly. _

"_I love you, too." She replied without thinking._

_I smiled at her. "I know." And with that I grabbed her hand again and I started to lead her again o the dance floor. We had spent the rest of the evening in our own little bubble. _

I smiled fondly at the memory of her shocked expression as that was the last thing she expected to hear from me. That memory had never failed to amuse me. As I looked up at the house again I noticed Alice skipping happily toward me.

"Hello, Jazzy!" She greeted me with her usual little peck on my lips.

I couldn't help being influenced by her cheerfulness so I greeted her in kind. "Hello, yourself! You are in a good mood!"

"I certainly am." It was her only reply.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, and then remembered the extra helmet. "I don't want to ruin your mood, but here is your helmet." I chuckled at her disgusted expression. I knew that she hated putting it on, but it was important for her safety. I really appreciated that although she hated the helmet and was a little afraid of riding the bike, but she made the effort because she knew how I loved my bike. That was just how my little Alice worked. And my bike became a part of who I was.

Dinner at the Cullen house was always very nice and pleasant. I ate a copious amount of food, and my weight loss still puzzled me. I didn't skip meals these days because I knew that I needed energy in the diner and for my activities with Alice. But still, I have never seemed to have enough energy. However, I simply dismissed it as a passing phase, I just had to get used to my changed schedule, that was all.

After dinner Alice and I retired to her room to relax a little, and we ended up on her sofa cuddled up. She seemed so far away, lost in her thoughts so I simply caressed her hands. They were so small and delicate. She hadn't shown any inward sign that she was aware of my caresses until I brushed my fingers across a particularly soft spot on her wrist.

"Hmm… Jazz?" She broke the silence then.

"Yes, Ali?" I whispered into her ear, and I was pleased to note that my closeness still affected her greatly as she shivered in reaction.

"You know my parents go out of town next week." Momentarily my fingers stopped, but soon I resumed their rubbing. This could mean what I hoped it meant, but I waited for her to say it. "And I was thinking you could come over. I will be alone…"

I stopped caressing her hands. It was a serious topic and I didn't want to distract her. "Alone?" I asked just to make sure that I understood her implication.

She turned in my arms and now she was facing me. I was grateful for this change of position because I wanted to see the truth her eyes. And it was right there in the depth of the emerald orbs.

"Yes, alone. I made sure of that." She said quietly, but the implication was full of meaning. So she felt ready for us to make love. _Well, we will see that. _

"Are you absolutely sure, Alice?" I had to ask it even though I read the truth in her eyes, but I needed her words to confirm it.

"Absolutely." She whispered, and then leaned closer and gave me a kiss that made me breathless.

After pulling apart she immediately asked. "So can you… come over?"

"Yes." The truth was that I would have agreed to anything after a kiss like that.

"Would it be okay with your grandfather?" She suddenly asked, and then after a little pause she added. "Maybe you can tell him that you just come over to keep me company as I would be alone in this big house."

Her innocent suggestion made me laugh. With grandpa I didn't need ploys to do what I wanted. I didn't keep many secrets from him. "Yes, I could, but he still would know the truth." I told her still a bit amused.

"Then what?" She asked, and she sounded a little frustrated. So I proceeded to explain my relationship with grandpa to her.

"Alice, my relationship with grandpa is different from a normal parent-kid relationship. I can tell him I come over to spend the night."

"That simply?" She asked sounding incredulous.

"Yes, that simply." I replied.

"Wouldn't it be awkward?" That question sobered me. I remembered how awkward I had felt when he found out about Maria, but I reminded myself that this was different. We were in love so it couldn't be awkward.

"Not for me. But what about you? Would it bother you that my grandpa would know about um… our activities?" I asked as it occurred to me that it could be different for her. After all, grandpa knew that she was inexperienced, and he would know that I was the one who... She surprised me with a kiss after my question.

"No, it wouldn't bother me." She said finally.

On Saturday I got ready quickly: I put some clean clothes in my overnight bag and a pack of condoms, and then put some casual clothes on. I wasn't very particular about dressing, no, that was my girlfriend's forte. I went downstairs to check on grandpa. He wasn't very surprised when I informed him about my staying over. He knew that I loved Alice and he had already known about my previous relationship about Maria so this night was just a natural step forward in my relationship. However, it had never stopped him from teasing me about it. It didn't really bother me as I had to let him have some fun, too.

I found grandpa in the living room as usual watching TV although this time he was watching a baseball match instead of some crappy show.

"Hey, grandpa!" I greeted him. "I'm going." I announced while putting on my boots.

"Alright!" He called quite cheerfully. "Just be careful!" He added, and I knew he had meant it more than just on the road. I nodded in understanding.

"Listen!" I started from the doorway. "I put the lasagna on the top self in the fridge. You can warm it in the microwave oven or…"

He interrupted me. "Oh, Jasper! Don't worry, I'm not going to starve to death because you leave me alone for a weekend."

"Sorry, I was just saying." I knew it annoyed him when I got a little overprotective, but he was the only family I had.

"I know, son." He replied calmly.

"Well, I'll see you on Sunday." I called while opening the door. And I couldn't resist adding. "You can call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved dismissively at me already turning back his attention to the match.

And I was on my way to the Cullen's mansion. I wasn't too nervous about the evening ahead what I felt was a bit of sweet anticipation. I knew that Alice said she was ready and she seemed ready, but she still had the option of changing her mind. I wasn't pressuring her so far and I wasn't about to start now. I mean I wanted us to make love desperately, but I knew it would be Alice's first time and I was sure she was nervous. I would see. I had already had experience in having sex, but it would be the first time to actually make love. I was in love with little Alice and I knew that sex would be incredible with her because of our feelings. I didn't even mind the wait for it as I was absolutely sure that it would worth the wait. And on that note I didn't make any seduction plans or anything. If this is going to happen tonight than I leave everything up for the moment.

As usual Alice opened the door mere seconds after I had rung the doorbell, but it no longer surprised me. However, my girlfriend's beauty was always refreshing. She stood before me looking fucking beautiful and more. A slow smile spread across my face when I noticed that she was doing the same: looking and admiring me. I waited for her to finish so I could greet her properly and gave her the rose I brought.

"You look beautiful, darling!" I greeted her honestly.

"Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself." She replied with a coquettish little smile. _She was fucking cute._ At her compliment I bowed like a proper Southern gentleman should and handed her the flower. As I had hoped my silly antics put her at ease. When she turned around I put my overnight bag on the floor, I would take it upstairs later. I followed Alice to the kitchen.

"So I hope you are hungry because there is a lot of food for us!" She called out as she was a little ahead of me. I hope she made dinner as I was very curious about her cooking skills because she had admitted to me that she had only learnt how to cook recently.

So I asked excitedly. "Really? Did you cook?"

"Well, no. Mom did all the cooking yesterday, but I helped her." She answered a little surprised.

"Bummer!" I said in disappointment, but when she looked at me I smiled at her to let her know that I was just playing.

"You only get to taste my cooking if I loose our bet which I won't!" She said and she sounded smug.

"You seem pretty sure about that." I challenged her confidence.

She immediately replied. "I'm pretty sure about your talent."

I mumbled a quiet thank you at her words as I still had no idea how to receive compliments. I needed to change the subject, away from my embarrassment. "So what is it that we are going to eat?"

She simply said. "Chicken enchiladas."

During dinner I tried everything in my power to calm her down as she still appeared to be quite nervous. And it wouldn't do. If I can't ease her nerves, I won't try anything tonight. But I shouldn't have worried as after a couple of laughs she became her usual confident and bubbly self.

"What do you say to a movie?" Alice asked me after we washed the dishes.

"Okay. Any ideas?" I asked her.

"We should check my book." She suggested enthusiastically.

So we went to the living room to choose a movie, I sat down on one of the love seats while she went over to the DVD stand to get her book. She walked back to me, and sat down putting the book between us so I could read it, too.

"Um… How about _The Lake House_?" She asked a bit excitedly.

"Do we have to watch a chick flick?" I asked teasingly. "Because if we have to I want to see a movie with Jennifer Aniston in it." I continued in mock excitement.

She laughed at my ridiculous behavior, but at least she was completely relaxed.

"Oh, you are horrible!" She cried, and playfully hit me. "Why don't you choose one?" She suggested.

I carefully looked over their enormous collection. "What about _Inception_?" I could barely contain my desire to see that, but when I saw her grimace I added. "Oh, come on! You must love Leonardo DiCaprio."

She giggled again, and after a little banter we agreed on _Inception_. It was a movie that I wanted to watch for a long time and it turned out to be just as good as I had expected although that might have to do something with the girl snuggled up to my side. When the credits started to roll I looked down into her lovely green eyes. She looked at me with that unique mix of love and lust that I so loved to see. It was clear as day that she was really ready for us to make love. So it would happen after all. She grabbed my hand and after intertwining our fingers she silently led me upstairs to her room.

She had led me all the way to her bed where we sat down and I leaned closer to kiss her. I took my time with the kiss as we had no reason to hurry, and I wanted to ease her into lovemaking as gently as possible. I had remembered how it was with Maria for the first time so I knew what I had to do to make it as painless for her as I possibly could. I just needed a great deal of self-control which was easier said than done now that I had thought about it. I lifted her over me to straddle me to make it easier and more comfortable to kiss her. While I was kissing her my hands started their own exploration: with one hand I was massaging her scalp – I enjoyed caressing her silky hair – and with the other I was holding her waist. I lifted both of my hands to cup her cheeks, and then slowly started to move them down her body, finally resting them on her cute little bottom. Meanwhile I felt her unbuttoning my shirt and discarding it quickly stroking my naked chest. Suddenly I started to feel light-headed and I realized that we had been kissing non-stop for quite some time, and we should breathe, too. When we broke apart Alice was panting harshly, but she looked fucking sexy with her tussled hair, flushed cheeks, and red, swollen lips.

I gently eased her back on her bed while I hovered over her to take in her beauty. I wanted to kiss her again, but I had to let her breathe sometime so instead I settled for kissing her neck and her throat. I started caressing her breasts, too and I decided that her sexy top had to go. Ever so slowly I started undoing the hooks on her shirt revealing her skin inch by inch. And I had to lean back to admire her pretty green bra.

"Alice… so sexy." I whispered more to myself than to her because that shade of green looked incredibly next to her skin. I started kissing her again, and used that as a distraction while I caressed her firm breast through that sexy piece of lingerie. She was moaning loudly by this point which was making me hard real fast. I needed control. But with that bra my curiosity was peaked beyond reason. I wondered about her panties, too. _Well, only one way to find out…_

I quickly removed her sexy shorts, too. Finally, my little Alice was laid before me only in her sexy green bra and a pair of extremely sexy boy shorts. _Well, fuck!_

I needed time to take all of her in so before she could grab me I sat back to admire her beauty.

"Jazz…" She called out in a desperate tone. That was all the encouragement I needed.

"My beautiful Ali!" I breathed out before crashing my mouth to hers again.

She wasted no time in taking advantage of my closeness and she quickly undid my button and unzipped my fly. With the help of her legs she completely removed my pants putting us on equal ground: both of us were in our underwear. I moaned loudly when I felt her little hands cupping me through my boxers. That felt fucking incredible, but I needed to take back the control before it all ends too soon.

So to distract her I paid my whole-hearted attention to her breasts alternating between stroking and licking, but unfortunately that pretty bra was in my way. But the treasure that it covered was more beautiful so I removed it at once, making a mental note to make her wear it again, and soon. She cried out quite loudly when I started sucking her erect nipples. Her cries and moans let me know that she was getting really turned on. It was time for the real fun to begin!

I started to explore her flat belly, kissing every available part of her. While my lips were occupied I used my hands to remove the last piece of material that still covered her. I was a bit amused as she didn't seem to be aware of this. I continued my exploration of her body and I chuckled heartily when she protested my skipping of her wet center. _Patience, darling!_ I thought fondly, we will get there. I remembered that she had a soft spot on her ankle so I continued my kisses there. My reward was a throaty moan that caused my aching cock to harder even more. I was done teasing her as my own arousal was almost too much to bear. So without further ado I busied myself with the pleasurable place between her legs. I took a huge lick from her to taste her sweetness.

"Oh, shit!" She groaned loudly when my tongue made contact with her clit.

Suddenly her hands shot out to my hair to keep my face where it was. I played with her swollen clit before her cries let me know that she was close. And that was when I started to taste her in earnest…

Soon she arched her back and called out my name long and loud. While she was climbing down from her ecstasy I removed my boxer to let my dick breathe a little. _Fuck, I needed release, too._

I positioned myself at her core, but waited until she was able to focus on me. "Alice?" I tried to gain her attention, and when her eyes were focused on me I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please!" She answered enthusiastically, and she even pushed a little on my lower back. God, that was such a turn on. Her wanting me so much. But before I lost my mind completely I remembered that I needed protection, too.

"Wait, Alice! I need… condom." I managed to blurt out, but she wouldn't let me move.

"No… I'm… on the pill." She breathed. _Well, if that wasn't the best fucking news ever? _That would allow me to feel absolutely everything… _Fuck!_

I reached down with my fingers to check that she was still wet enough to take me with ease. I made her come first so her walls would be more relaxed and so wet that my intrusion would be easier to handle.

I placed myself at the entrance to her body, already feeling her warmth and softness. But I needed to go slow, and I felt pleasure as I sank into her, as her tightness enfolded me in her flesh. When I settled fully inside her I stopped and looked into her eyes. At first they were shut no doubt because of the pain, but much sooner that I had expected they opened wide staring at me with love.

"You feel so good…" I groaned as intense pleasure was coursing through me. I desperately needed to move and soon. Finally, very slightly started moving her hips, and that was my signal to go on. _Thank fuck!_ But I still fought my natural urge to start thrusting so my movements were slow and cautious. When I felt her walls tightening around me I couldn't help, but thrust sharper, harder and fucking deep. I slipped in incredibly deep when she moved her legs, and wrapped them tightly around my waist.

"Fuck!" I cried and crashed my lips to hers.

Our movements became disorganized and frantic as our only purpose was the pleasurable release. I heard her uttering a low and long moan, and her back arched in pleasure. Finally, I could let go, too. Soon I followed her into oblivion as I came in wrenching, jerking waves and collapsed on top of her.

I knew I should move as I must be too heavy for her, but I needed a little time to be able to move any limb. I pushed myself up on my arms and looked into her beautiful eyes again.

"I love you." She said and her emotions were mirrored in the green orbs, too.

"I love you, too." I admitted with a smile.

After a little pause she blurted out a wow, and then giggled lightly.

"Something funny you want to share?" I asked while caressing her soft skin. I was happy that she was still in such a good mood after making love. That sure as hell was a good sign.

"Nothing is funny. It was just so… amazing. Better than I could have ever imagined." She said sounding surprised. I was glad that I could make her first time this memorable. But that reminded me of something so I asked.

"Did I hurt you much?"

"No!" She denied it quickly and kissed me to silence my protests. "Only a little discomfort, but you were amazing…" I just smiled in reply.

When I returned from the bathroom – where I cleaned up a bit – I encircled her in my arms and hugged her close. It was probably the first time in my life when her close proximity or her touch didn't bother me the slightest. I mean how it could after a night like that. I was lying on my back while she rested her head against my chest. I felt very contented and that feeling only grew when I felt her placing kisses on my chest, and slyly lowered her hand over my semi hard cock.

"God, woman! You are insatiable." I teased and she giggled in response.

I grabbed her tiny waist and lifted her over so she could straddle me. That immediately stopped her amusement. I wasn't entirely sure that she was comfortable in that position, but she started this touchy-feely shit. To ease her embarrassment at being so exposed I rested my hands on her creamy tights and rubbed her skin gently. She started running her hands all over my abdomen and leaned forward to kiss me hard. When she pulled back a devilish smile appeared on her face making her look fucking beautiful.

She lifted a little and positioned herself in line with my straining dick. "Are you ready?" She asked in a very seductive voice. Well, of course I was ready, but I wasn't so sure about her. So instead of answering I smirked at her, and gently ran a finger over her opening.

"Fuck." I mumbled wonderingly. She was so wet.

"I'm wet, Jazzy…" She said cast down her eyes in an innocent gesture that was nullified by her next statement. "I want you." _Holy fuck!_

And with that she lowered herself on me. She moved slowly and experimentally, and I didn't know whether because she was new at this or because she was still sore. Fortunately, she didn't show any sign of discomfort and we started a slow, but steady pace. Feeling her this way was fucking excellent and from her expression I could tell that she enjoyed this new position just as I did. And soon we together reached that incredible high…

After she had fallen asleep I was awake for a bit longer. I simply lied there watching how angelic she looked when she was asleep. I had never seen her looking so peaceful as she had always been a little energy ball when awake. This thought made me smile. And with that last happy thought I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>So this was their first time.<p>

I plan on doing only one more outtake, a future shot from Jasper's point of view. But I feel that I had written everything that was to write about these two. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And as always let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

What the Future Holds

I unlocked the door to our apartment, and immediately headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. It was still too early in the morning for my liking. I had just got back from the airport where I dropped Alice off. She went to Paris for a week because her designs were so popular that she was invited to participate in a fashion show. That she was excited at the prospect didn't even begin to cover how she had felt. And, of course she had to pack two huge suitcases filled to the brim with clothes. I helped her carrying them to the airport, but in Paris she was on her own although she wasn't going alone as Seth – her long time friend and business partner – accompanied her, but I doubted he would be any help. Alice had wanted me to go with her, but unfortunately I couldn't because I had an important meeting on Wednesday, and some deadlines also pressured me.

As I sipped my coffee at the kitchen table I glanced around the place noting the huge mess: clothes were dropped everywhere, some even dangled off the banister. Well, yeah, Alice was packing, and then deciding what to wear. And, of course she left the mess for me to clean up. _That girl…_ At least now she couldn't complain if I put the clothes in the wrong place or in the wrong order because her closet had its own rules that I wasn't very familiar with.

It took me half an hour to clean up, and then I walked up to my easel to finish up my last sketch. I was very excited about that upcoming meeting because I was asked to illustrate a book about the Civil War. It was like a dream come true so I was hoping that they would love my sketches. Alice had said that I should relax as she was certain that I was going to get the job, and I learnt a long time ago never to bet against my little girlfriend. Actually, I could thank this opportunity to Bella as she informed me about that new book and she had suggested me as an artist to her bosses. So she was responsible for this meeting.

Edward and Bella had been married for a little over a year, and they were very happy. It seemed that their marriage was a catalyst that started this whole marrying fever as Emmett and Rose soon followed. Although that could have been because Rose got pregnant and they wanted to made it official. Rose was beyond herself with happiness because a family of her own was her biggest dream. On seeing their happiness I started thinking, too. And Alice's eyes on her brother's wedding were so full of longing and happiness that I knew at once that it was something that she really wanted. She had never said anything to me because she knew about my issues and she didn't want to pressure me, but I knew her well. I knew that she really wanted the big wedding with all the guests and of course that beautiful, white wedding dress. So I started to think about marriage in earnest, and not in my usual vague way like in the distant future. I had a lot to think about as I had my doubts and mostly fears. Unlike Alice, I didn't have the example of wedded bliss in front of me while growing up. My parents' marriage was very different from Carlisle and Esme's as though my memories are hazy I still had the sense that something was off with them. Probably because of my father and his obsessive nature. Finally, what had helped me made up my mind was an honest conversation with grandpa the last time I visited him.

"_So son, when do you plan on marrying that remarkable lady?" Grandpa asked from his spot on the couch where we retired after a full dinner. I just looked at him blankly._

"_Where did that thought come from?" I asked him instead of answering._

_He looked a little flustered. "Well, you and Alice have been together for so long that I had thought that step would come naturally." He explained._

"_I don't know." I sighed. "I mean I know that should be the next step, but I can't seem to make myself do it."_

"_Why? Is there something wrong between you two?" Grandpa asked and he sounded extremely worried._

"_No. Everything is as good as it always was." I assured him with a smile._

"_Then what's the problem?" He asked genuinely interested, but at my hesitation he added. "It isn't Alice." It wasn't a question._

"_No, it isn't. I know she would like to get married, but as always I keep her from what she wants…" At this point grandpa interrupted me._

"_You know you shouldn't talk like that." He admonished me gently. "What's bothering you?"_

"_Marriage seems to be like a huge responsibility. I don't feel ready to take that big step." I explained as best I could. "It's not that I'm not sure about my feelings or Alice's because there have never been surer things in my life. It's just…I feel inadequate in some way. She had the model of her parents' marriage, but I have nothing like that to build on."_

_As I finished my explanation grandpa was thoughtful. "I think you approach this question from the wrong angle." He said after a long pause._

"_What do you mean?" I asked genuinely interested._

"_First of all, you are right and marriage is indeed a huge responsibility that shouldn't be handled lightly. But what you should focus on is your relationship with Alice. You have been together for a very long time and you are living together. So in reality marriage wouldn't change those things as it would only give deeper meaning to your relationship, but essentially it would remain the same. It may sound clichéd, but in your case marriage would really mean just a piece of paper." He explained at length._

_I rolled around these new insights in my mind. I had to admit that he was right: Alice and I have already acted like a married couple. And thinking of Alice as my wife instead of girlfriend thrilled me in a weird way. I mean it sounded incredibly cool, little Alice, my sweet little wife. _

"_I think you are right." I admitted to him. "But I still need to think about a lot of things."_

"_And you should." He said confidently. "You said you didn't feel ready so I would advise you to wait till you felt it right."_

My phone ringing on the coffee table broke my thoughts on this memory. Before answering I checked the ID to see Alice was calling. I quickly checked the clock and I was surprised that I had been deep in thought for so long.

"Hello, darling!" I answered the call.

"I'm in Paris!" Alice shouted down the phone. It made me laugh.

"Are you really? Or you are just at the airport." I teased her.

"Well, I'm in the cab, but just in a couple of more minutes I will see the town." She said still way too excitedly. Suddenly I felt glad that I hadn't gone with her. That would have been one long flight…

"So how was your flight?" I asked.

"Oh, it was great. I had a couple of drinks." She giggled. Well, that explained how she could be so excited after such a long flight. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much. I finished my last sketch, and of course I had to clean up somebody's mess." I finished teasingly.

"I'm sorry about that." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." I assured her. We had talked for a couple of more minutes, but they had arrived to their hotel and she had to check in so we hung after she had promised to call me later.

I decided to use the opportunity of her absence to my advantage. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and I started to sketch an engagement ring. I had remembered how I helped Edward and how much Alice loved the ring that I had designed. I wanted the ring to be made of emeralds arranged in a unique way. After several discarded sketches inspiration struck me and I quickly drew the picture of a ring on which little emerald petals were arranged around a central diamond creating the picture of a flower. I left the details for another day because suddenly I felt very hungry. I realized that I was so absorbed in my sketches that I forgot to eat. It had happened on a regular basis, but Alice had always been there to remind me. _Clearly, I can't live without her._ I went to the kitchen to find something edible, but I was out of luck as I had forgotten to go to the store. _Fuck!_ So I did the next best thing and I ordered a pizza.

Just as I finished the pizza while watching a match on TV my phone started ringing again. Alice gave me a detailed description about the hotel, her room and the people she had met so far. She was still high on excitement.

When a lull occurred in her tale she said softly. "I know it's crazy, but I miss you."

"It hasn't even been 24 hours." I teased her to make her cheerful again.

"So you don't miss me even a little bit?" She asked playfully.

"Well, I was about to go to bed and you always keep me warm. So…" I trailed off.

"Oh, you are so mean!" She cried, and I was sure she was pouting on the other end of the line.

"I know." I replied in a happy tone. Just talking to her on the phone put me in a better mood. "And I promise I will miss you when I'm lying in our bed all alone in the darkness."

"That's better." She relented. "Although I would like to be lying next to you."

"Yeah, me, too. But it's only a week." I reminded her. "And you are in Paris."

"Well, that's the only thing that makes it bearable." She answered.

After a couple of more teasing remarks we finally said good bye and hung up.

The week without Alice passed very slowly and I found that I really missed her. I wasn't the type to be a mess without his significant other – unlike Edward and Bella – I liked being alone, too. But the apartment was too quiet without my bubbly little girlfriend, and the stillness left me alone with my thoughts. I tried to focus on something else as I didn't want to lapse into one of my depressive periods. I tried to busy myself with planning my proposal to Alice, but every time I came up empty-handed. I had never been good at planning, but a proposal should be thought out carefully. I had already taken care of the ring, and they said that it would be ready in two weeks, and it would cost a small fortune. But at least that gave me time. My meeting with the publishing house went great and I got the job as Alice had foretold. I went out with Edward and Bella to celebrate it, but to placate Alice I promised her a private celebration, too.

And finally it was Friday and time to go to the airport to pick up my Alice. I hailed a cab and set out. I arrived just in time as the passengers started to flood the waiting area. I craned my neck to try and see her, but Alice was too small to pick out in a crowd. However, soon I spotted Seth so Alice couldn't be far behind. I started to walk toward him, but before I could take two steps I was ambushed by a tiny energy ball who wrapped her arms and legs around me. Her sudden appearance and attack caused me to stagger back, but I quickly steadied us. She buried her head into my neck and took deep breathes.

"I missed you! I missed you!" She chanted into my ears softly.

After awhile she leaned back and looked into my eyes. I really wanted to kiss her, but I also needed those couple of moments of peace before I allowed our passion to take over.

"Jazzy…." She breathed dreamily slightly parting her lips. I couldn't hold back any more and I crashed my lips to her waiting ones. The kiss wasn't soft or gentle, but hard and desperate. We couldn't part our lips fast enough and our tongues dueled almost aggressively. Well, after a week's long absence we needed this. I had no idea how long we had been kissing when the loud noise of someone clearing their throat finally penetrated our lust induced fog. When we pulled apart we were face to face to a grinning Seth.

I quickly composed myself and let go of Alice. She stood next to me and squeezed my hand in both of hers. "Hey, Seth!" I greeted him with a handshake.

"Jasper!" He returned it enthusiastically.

We went together to the luggage claim, and to my amazement Alice pointed out three suitcases for me to take.

"But, Alice, you went with only two." I pointed out playfully.

She blushed slightly. "Well, I was in Paris. Of course I had to go shopping."

I had to laugh at that. "I see. And did you leave anything in the stores for the French girls?"

"You are horrible!" She cried and playfully swatted my arm. "For your information, I bought gifts for everyone including you, but I'm not sure you deserve it."

"Well, I'll carry your suitcases so maybe I will earn it." I said smiling. She only huffed in response.

We got a cab together, and after dropping Seth off I still had the task to carry three huge suitcases up to our apartment. Alice made an attempt to help me, but she could barely lift the smallest suitcase so I sent her forward to hold the door open for me. In our place I put my burdens down and closed the door behind myself. I leaned against the closed the door and looked at Alice who was looking back at me from the middle of the living room. We simply stared at each other until I broke the moment with a huge smile and I extended my arms in invitation.

"Welcome home, darling!" I said happily.

She flashed me a beautiful smile before sprinting across the room to my waiting arms. And we finished what we had begun at the airport…

We were lying in bed sated and exhausted. We had made love for hours just to make up for lost time. I was lying on my back with Alice's head resting on my chest. Lazily I was drawing little circles on her arm with my fingers and she did the same on my chest. I felt so peaceful and content at that moment that I knew I was ready to propose. Yes, I wanted to ask my little Alice to be my wife.

I got the ring about a week ago and even I had to admit that the final result was truly beautiful. But I still didn't have a clue how to propose. I knew it wasn't the set and the time that mattered, but what I had to say, but I wanted to make it memorable and meaningful for her. I had kept her waiting long enough. The spark of inspiration hit me one morning while brushing my teeth. And now I only had to wait for the perfect opportunity which presented itself the same afternoon when Alice informed me about her plans.

"Jazzy, tomorrow I'm going shopping with Bella." She announced smiling.

"Didn't you go out last week?" I asked a bit confused.

She smiled at me in a way that said: silly boy, you can't understand it. "Yes, but now we go out to look for shoes." She explained. "And I will be gone for the majority of the day because Bella is a nightmare to shop with for shoes."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "As opposed to the other times when you shop for clothes?"

She laughed slightly. "Trust me! That doesn't even cover her bitching when it comes to shoes."

I held up my hands in peace. "I believe you."

When Alice had left the following day, I had to start my preparations as she had promised to be at home late afternoon. I went to the store to get all the ingredients for her favorite meal. My plan was simple: I make her dinner and try to recreate the atmosphere of our first official date complete with Jazz music and dancing. Then I simply propose.

The meal was easy enough to prepare as her favorite was grilled salmon coated in honey and soy. I marinated it and I would make it when she was about to arrive. However, creating the setting was a little harder. I set up the table in the middle of the living room and placed candles all over to make it romantic. At least I hoped she would think it romantic rather than cheesy. By the time she arrived everything was in order. I made use of our heavy curtains and covered the whole apartment into darkness, only the candles provided some flickering light. I held my breath when I heard her key in the lock.

"Jazzy why…" She started to ask, but the question froze on her lips when she saw me standing in the middle of the living room amidst candles and soft Jazz music, with a single red rose in my hand. Her hand flew to cover her mouth in shock.

"Welcome, darling!" I said softly and started walking toward her. She was clearly in shock. When I was close enough I bowed lightly and handed her the flower. "For you, ma'am!"

This made the trick and she giggled. "Why, thank you, sir!" She curtsied while accepting the rose. "What is this all about?" She asked gesturing around the place.

"I simply wanted to surprise you." I said only the part of the truth as the biggest surprise would come later.

"Well, it worked." She said in awe.

I held my hand out for her. "Care to join me for dinner?"

"Of course." She answered and intertwined our fingers.

I escorted her to the table and helped her sit down. She was looking all around the apartment trying to take everything in while I went to the kitchen for our meal.

"Oh, it's my favorite!" She cried happily when I placed her plate in front of her.

"I know." I replied smugly.

We had a lovely meal together. She had told me about her day with Bella, and then we talked about inconsequential things, but I knew it was time. I gulped nervously.

I stood up and turned to her. "May I have this dance, ma'am?" I deliberately used my words from so long ago. She seemed to notice it, too as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sure." She replied smiling.

I used the time while we were dancing to calm my nerves. I remembered the next crucial moment in our relationship. I leaned closer to her and whispered.

"I love you."

However, this time she didn't stop in shock, but giggled lightly at the remembrance.

"I love you, too." She replied.

"Hmm…" I hummed thoughtfully. "Do you experience the same déjà vu as I?" I asked playfully.

She leaned back to look at me. "Yes. That was one of my favorite memories." She whispered dreamily.

"How about making it your favorite?" I asked, but this time I was serious.

She looked at me questioningly when I stopped dancing and stepped back a bit. I fished the little black box out of my pocket and kneeled in front of her. She gasped in shock and her eyes moistened.

"Alice, darling." I started softly. "Ever since you started being a part of my life, it became colorfully instead of all the grey and dullness. You filled my life with laugher and love. You have always been strong and stood at my side when I needed you the most, and even when I was stupid enough to try to push you away." At this point tear drops were running down her cheeks, but I continued. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than anything. So… Alice Cullen will you marry me?"

With that I opened the lid of the box revealing the ring to her. She gasped again, and then she just stood there silently staring at the ring. I tried to wait patiently for her reply, but as moments passed in silence I started to get anxious.

"Oh, Jazzy!" She cried finally. "Yes, I will marry you."

I couldn't control the shit eating grin that appeared on my face. She said yes. "Are you sure?" I asked her still grinning.

"Of course, silly." She said, and she lightly caressed the ring with her index finger. That was my clue to pick it up and place it on her finger. But first I removed her other ring and replaced it with her engagement ring. She glanced at the ring on her finger for only a minute before wounding her arms around my neck and crashing her mouth to mine in a kiss full of love. Many minutes later we broke apart breathing hard.

"I love you." She whispered hugging me close.

"I love you, too, darling." I said just as softly.

Then I grabbed her knees swiftly and held her in my arms in bridal style. She squealed loudly at my unexpected move, and then giggled happily. I swiftly carried her upstairs and gently lowered her on our bed. I hovered above her supporting the majority of my weight on my hands that were next to her head.

"So how do you like your ring?" I asked as I remembered that she hadn't said a word about that.

"It's absolutely gorgeous." She beamed at me, and then cocked an eyebrow at me. "Did you design it?"

"Guilty as charged." I smiled at her awed expression.

"It's so perfect. I love you." And before I could say it back she grabbed the back of my head and yanked my head closer to hers so she could kiss me. For many long minutes we simply engaged in a long and sensual kiss that was hot as fuck. But as always, our need for each other grew and kissing wasn't enough any more.

When we pulled apart I sat back on my knees and stared at the beautiful girl in front of me. Her gorgeous emerald eyes were darkened by lust and her soft pink lips were parted as she tried to catch her breath. _She was fucking magnificent._ Her shapely little legs were bent on my sides and I reached over to her sensitive spot on her ankle to massage it. She threw her head back into the pillow and moaned the most erotic sound ever. Slowly I started moving my hands up towards her knees, and then to her creamy tights.

"Jazzy, please…" She growled when I skipped the place she wanted my hand the most, and instead I reached for the zipper on her skirt.

"Patience, darling!" I smirked at her. I loved that she still wanted me so much. _It was fucking hot. _

I discarded her skirt and as I was slowly lifting up her shirt I leaned over her and placed open-mouthed kisses on every new inch of her skin that I exposed. Finally, she was in a pale green bra and panty set.

"You are so beautiful." I said in awe. And the little minx used my momentary lapse and quickly sat up to kiss me hard. While kissing me she started unbuttoning my shirt and threw it on the floor. But when she moved to cup me through my pants I pushed her gently back on the bed and took over the control. I wanted to take my time with her tonight.

I put my hands back on the bed at her sides and leaned in to give her a soft and teasing kiss. But what I had intended to be soft she quickly turned into hard and sensual as she started sucking on my tongue. Now it was my turn to moan loudly. As my need for her grew my speed picked up: I started nibbling on her earlobe, neck and collar bone. I unclasped the front clap on her bra and removed it, but made sure that in doing so my fingertips lightly brushed her nipples that immediately stood for attention.

"Oh, Jasper!" She moaned loudly.

I flashed her one of her favorite smiles of mine and placed a soft kiss on her left breast while palming the other. Then I switched breasts and sucked her right nipple into my mouth and massaged the other. By this time both of her hands were tightly wounded into my hair tagging at it firmly. I placed a small kiss right in the valley of her breaths and moved my kisses down on her flat little belly, meanwhile, I removed her panties, too.

"Fuck!" I growled when I saw how much she wanted me. She was so fucking wet.

I placed my head in line with her dripping core and lifted my eyes to hers. She smirked at me. "I'm so wet for you."

Without any further ado I sucked her clit hard into my mouth, and stroked it with my tongue making her call out all kinds of profanities. While I used my tongue to caress her swollen clit, I pushed two fingers into her opening. Her wetness made my fingers move quickly and easily. She arched her back in pleasure at my attention. I thrust my fingers into her as deep as I could, feeling the silky skin tighten around me. She was close so I started to suck on her harder while moving my fingers faster. Soon she screamed out long and breathless as I felt her clench around my hand and I watched in awe as her orgasm snapped up her back, making her breasts stand out and her hips buck towards me. That was the most beautiful and sexiest sight that I have ever seen. I helped her ride out her orgasm by gentling my movements on her clit and inside her until I finally moved away completely.

While she was busy climbing down from her high I took my jeans and boxer briefs off. Seeing her that way caused my need to hit nuclear. I couldn't wait to be inside her, and fortunately we were on the same page.

"Jazzy, I want you!" She growled when she noticed that I was naked, too.

"So have me." I said and forcefully kissed her, plunging my tongue behind her unresisting lips and at the same time thrust into her waiting core. We both groaned loudly at that amazing feeling. She felt so fucking good: all warm and oh so tight.

While nibbling at her neck I grabbed both of her hands, intertwined our fingers and pushed them over her head. I kept our hands there and started to thrust into her very slowly at first. Suddenly she lifted her bent legs up and they were at my armpits. This new position let me slide into her deeper than ever before.

"Oh, so fucking deep." I growled into her ear.

"Jazz, faster…harder…" She managed to pant out.

"Your wish is my command, ma'am." I drawled into her ear earning a deep, throaty moan from her. She absolutely loved when I emphasized my accent.

My thrusts became sharper and faster as my need mounted and I felt that delicious tension building in my stomach. Soon I felt her walls clenching again and she came around me with surprising force. I lasted three more thrusts before my orgasm shattered through my body, and I collapsed on top of her.

"I love you so much." She said after we caught our breath.

I leaned back to look into her beautiful eyes. "Love you more." I said with a teasing smile.

"Impossible!" She grinned back.

Later that night I lied in bed with my little Alice at my side sleeping soundly. I had never felt more light-hearted or happy than at that moment. I knew that my life was finally on the right track as I could spend the rest of my life with the most amazing girl in the world.

Yes, I was the luckiest guy on the planet!

* * *

><p>Well, that was all. I truly finished this story because I feel that I covered everything that was to tell about them.<p>

Thank all of you for reading, and let me know how you liked it.


End file.
